


Band-aids

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Insecurity, Other, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc request:"What is Muriel's feeling bad about his scars 1 day and once he says it MC suddenly whips out a small box and quickly starts putting colorful Band-Aids over each and every scar"
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Kudos: 79





	Band-aids

♣︎ Muriel probably doesn’t say anything about it, he just kinda looks at his scars and tries (and fails) to subtly cover them with his cloak or by turning slightly away from you.

♣︎ You notice him tracing them mindlessly with the tips of his fingers more and more often. “They’re bothering you” he pretends he doesn’t know what you’re talking about, but when you glare at him Muriel just shrugs.

♣︎ “They’re ugly” he says it like a simple fact, but you cant help but notice how his lips tremble nervously.

♣︎ And, okay, so you were planning on taking these back to the shop. Because Asra likes the colorful bandaids, and the vendor that sells them only comes into town every second Thursday. You figure Asra will be fine without them.

♣︎ So you dig into your bag (a little spitefully) and pull out the little drawstring bag with colorfully dyed bandaids.

♣︎ When you start sticking them over Muriel’s scars he frowns “Those won’t do anything” “oh! Do you want them off” his scowl deepens “leave them”

♣︎ You catch him smiling at them randomly through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
